From dead
by Cyberaven
Summary: petite suite de From Hell (rassurez vous, pas d'éventreur)


**FROM DEAD**

_**Salut ! Ceci est une fic sur From Hell, la suite**. **C'est pas très gai, mais on peut pas vraiment dire que le film le soit. Alors, bon… reviewez moi, SVP !**_

C'était un après midi pluvieux, dans le cimetière de Witchapel. Une assemblée de personnes vêtues de noir était réunie devant un cercueil. Peter Godley ravalait ses larmes avec difficulté devant le cercueil de son meilleur ami, Fredderick Abberline. Puis, on le mit sous terre, et l'inspecteur lança un bouquet de fleurs blanches avant de s'éloigner.

Il marcha longuement dans les rues, passant sans réagir devant un picpocket malhabile, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il s'arrêta devant un kiosque de journaux, et acheta le premier qui lui tomba sous la main. « L'inspecteur Abberline, qui a résolu l'affaire de Jack l'éventreurà été enterré cet après midi même. ». Peter jeta le journal, et repartit.

Quatre mois plus tard, alors que Peter enquêtait sur un trafiquant d'opium, il passa seul devant une ruelle sombre. Une main ferme le tira sur le côté, boucha sa bouche avec un bout de tissus sale, et le type regarda ses mains. Puis, il passa devant Godley, tout en l'empêchant de bouger en l'appuyant contre le mur. Il était encapuchonné, et dissimulait son visage.

- Sa fait si longtemps…

Les yeux de Peter s'arrondirent d'effroi. Il reconnaissait la voix de feu son ami. Mais c'était impossible.

- Content de voir que vous n'avez pas basculé de leur côté.

- Qui…qui êtes vous ?

- Ah, oui, pardon. J'ai prit l'habitude de ne pas me montrer, alors…

L'homme enleva sa capuche, et leva la tête. Malgré l'obscurité, Godley ne pouvait plus douter.

- Fred ? Mais tu, tu…

- Je suis mort ? Non, pas vraiment. Enfin… Viens, ne restons pas là.

Il l'emmena dans un petit bâtiment abandonné et à moitié écroulé. La seule pièce accessible était petite, glacée, humide. Ils s'assirent sur un reste de canapé éventré.

- Je te présente mon chez moi depuis ma « mort ».

- Fred ! Le bâtiment ne va pas tarder à s'effondrer !

- Non, en fait, il l'est déjà.

Il retira sa cape, et alluma une bougie. Godley put enfin voir clairement son ami. Il avait les traits tirés, le teint pale, mais ce qui frappait le plus Peter, s'était sa maigreur.

- Mon Dieu, Fred ! Es tu sûr que tu vas bien? Tu devrais venir à la maison …

- Non. Il ne faut pas. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis à notre dernière discussion, tu t'en souviens ? Celle où tu m'as dit d'aller rejoindre Mary, sinon, j'allai vivre sur mes regrets ? Celui qu'on évite dans le bar ?

- Oui, évidemment. Comment oublier la dernière fois où on parle à son meilleur ami avant sa mort ?

- Et bien, je n'ai trouvé que trois solutions. La première, de la rejoindre, et de la voir mourir. La seconde, que je reste et que je sois seulà vie, sans être capable de résoudre une seule affaire. Dans les deux cas, je finirai en loque.

- Et la troisième ?

- De me faire passer pour mort et de la rejoindre. J'avais entendu parler d'une drogue qui ralentit le cœur, et les autres fonctions vitaleà tel point que l'on croit mort le drogué, alors qu'il est juste inconscient.

- Astucieux. Mais…et pour le cercueil ?

- Je n'étais pas à l'intérieur. Ou plutôt, j'y étais, mais j'en suis sortit dès qu'ils l'ont laissé sans surveillance, et j'ai mit des sacs dedans. Simple.

- Mais, alors, pourquoi tu n'es pas partit plus tôt la rejoindre ?

- Il fallait que je m'endurcisse. Je vais faire le voyage à pied.

- Quoi ! Mais tu es fou !

- Peut être bien.

Il fronça les sourcils, et s'appuya au dossier du canapé, l'air épuisé.

- Tu n'as que la peau sur les os.

- A raison de deux repas par semaine quand j'ai de la chance, et d'un, voir d'aucun quand les temps sont rudes, il y a très peu de chance que je grossisse. Et quand je dis repas, c'est un vieux trognon de pain. Il ne faut pas que je me montre, tu imagines ? Si on me prends maintenant, j'aurai fait tous sa pour rien. Alors c'est pas pour de la nourriture…

- Sa veut dire que tu as arrêté l'opium ?

- Bien obligé. J'ai passé plusieurs nuits blanches à cause de ça. Et je ne suis pas encore purgé.

- Mais pourquoi m'avoir prévenu ?

- Par ce que tu es mon meilleur ami. J'ai confiance en toi.

- Alors pourquoi ne pasl'avoirfaitplus tôt ? Je t'aurais aidé.

- Trop dangereux. Pour toi comme pour moi.

- Mais tu as brûlé l'adresse de Mary. Comment compte tu la retrouver ?

- Je connais le nom du village, et où elle se trouve. Et j'ai vu sa maison en rêve.

Il ferma les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, murmura Godley.

- …

- Fred ? Fred !

- Ca va, ça va.

- Non, ça ne va pas !

- Et alors ? On ne va pas tout gâcher maintenant ! Jure moi de ne rien dire ! A personne !

- Je te le jure. Quand partiras-tu?

- Demain matin. J'ai assez attendu.

- Tu m'écriras ?

- Oui. Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu sais.

Les deux amis se serrèrent, puis, Godley partit, les yeux humides.

La vieille femme allait prendre l'air, pour dissiper son cauchemar. Il neigeait et ventait, ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer, quand elle vit une ombre approcher. « Ca y est, la mort viens me chercher. Mon heure est venue » pensa la vieille en restant immobile. On n'échappe pas à la mort. Mais quand l'ombre fut à quelques mètres d'elle, elle s'aperçut que c'était un homme en chair et en os. Plus en os qu'en chair d'ailleurs. Il sembla la voir, et lui lança :

- Je suis bien à Mengarder ?

- Oui, hurla t'elle pour que le vent n'emporte pas ses paroles.

- Connaissez vous Mary ? Elle est arrivée avec un enfant.

- La petite Mary ? Oui, bien sur !

- Où habite t'elle ?

La vieille femme se rapprocha de l'homme pour avoir une conversation à peu près normale, sans avoir besoin de crier.

- Que lui voulez vous ?

- Est-ce qu'elle habite la grande maison, près de la falaise ?

- Comment savez vous cela ?

- Peu importe. Par où est ce?

Elle lui désigna une direction, et le regarda s'éloigner en boitillant, et en luttant avec fougue contre le vent. Puis, elle rentra chez elle, resserrant son châle sur ses épaules.

Fred aperçut enfin la maison. Il s'approcha en ignorant la douleur de son corps, le froid et la faim, et s'arrêta devant la porte. Il leva la main pour frapper, mais la douleur s'intensifia soudainement, il fut prit de vertiges, et s'évanouit.

Le lendemain matin, Mary fit le petit-déjeuner. Puis, elle aida Emma à se mettre debout. L'enfant avait appris à marcher la veille, et la jeune femme voulait lui montrer la neige. Elle les couvrit, elle et Emma, puis, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Elle retint un cri quand elle vit un corps à moitié enseveli.

- Emma, rentre à l'intérieur, ma chérie.

Elle s'agenouilla, et sortit le corps de la neige. Elle tata son pouls, et vit qu'il battait encore faiblement. La jeune femme enleva la neige du visage de l'homme, et eut un haut le cœur.

- Inspecteur ! Inspecteur, réveillez vous ! Fred !

Ne voyant aucune réaction, de sa part, Mary courut prévenir un médecin en dévalant la pente qui menait au village à toute jambes. Il la suivit immédiatement, prit les mesures qu'ils s'imposaient en voyant l'homme à l'agonie.

- Aide moi à le porter à l'intérieur !

Ils le déposèrent sur le canapé, et Mary raviva le feu de cheminée, avant d'aller mettre Emma dans sa chambre. Elle alla chercher des couvertures, et fit bouillir de l'eau, pendant que le médecin enlevait la chemise du blessé et commençait à l'observer.

- Mary, tu connais cet homme ?

- Oui.

- Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions quand à sa survie. Il est très mal en point. Je te le dis, par ce que tu es une amie. Mais il n'a presque aucune chance de vivre.

- Mary sentit ses yeux s'embuer.

- Qu'est ce qu'il à ? murmura elle, la voix cassée.

- Maladie, manque de nourriture, manque de drogue, aussi.

- De drogue ?

- Oui. D'opium, apparemment. J'ai appris à reconnaître les symptômes à Witchapel. Vu son état, il a du vivre un calvaire pendant quelques mois. Probablement même pire que le tient quand tu étais…enfin…

- Tu peux le dire. Ca ne me dérange pas.

- Donc…il n'a pas dû dormir et manger depuis des jours. Il est dans un état…Regarde, là, par exemple, la chair est à vif. Et ses côtes ! On ne voit qu'elles !


End file.
